


Hadestown One-Shots

by Miss_13th



Category: Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Love, No Smut, One-Shots, Some are both, Some of these are just pure fluff, The Underworld, maybe A lime or two, more tags will be added, requests open, some are just pure angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 13:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21640561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_13th/pseuds/Miss_13th
Summary: 🥀 Requests Open 🥀
Relationships: Eurydice & Persephone (Hadestown), Eurydice/Orpheus (Hadestown), Hades/Persephone (Hadestown), Hermes & Orpheus (Hadestown), Persephone & Orpheus (Hadestown)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

1 - Don’t request NFSW please! I don’t really mind if you do and I won’t block you or anything I just can’t write that just yet.  
2 - No real life ships ( Ex: Eva and Reeve). I just feel uncomfortable writing about real people.  
3 - Please don’t request the same thing more than once or twice. You can request more than one prompt just not the same one over and over.  
4 - I’m a very tired, very stressed 9th grader. I lose inspiration easily. I’m so sorry if I take a long time writing something. Please understand I try, but personal shit gets in the way.  
5 - If I say I won’t do a prompt/ ship please respect my decision.


	2. Early Mornings and Bar Basements

Waking up early was the norm for the young lovers, they would rise before the sun did to get to the bar to set up. It was simple work though, take down the bar stools, make sure there was enough liquor for the day, wiping down the tables and making sure the small stage in the back was ready for the night performances. 

Eurydice liked to sleep in, but could easily be woken up by Orpheus' kisses or and ice pack down her nightshirt. That really depended on how late she had stayed up the night before. Luckily this morning she was awoken by a soft kiss to her forehead and lips. 

"Mmm two more hours..." She muttered, half asleep. Orpheus huffed and pressed another kiss to her forehead. Eurydice groaned and sat up, faceplanting into her husbands shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up off of their bed.

"C'mon 'Rydice, it's time for work." His voice was soft and calm, she always loved that.

"Ugh. Fine, fine." 

_________

The bar was empty, as usual. The sun was just starting to leak in through the small windows, which meant they had about an hour until the bar opened. Luckily they didn’t get too many patrons until the nighttime so they had most the time together, Hermes was around sometimes but was mainly around the railroad. 

Once they had finished setting up, Eurydice asked Orpheus to check the inventory in the basement. He put down the whiskey glass he was cleaning and followed her down. 

“Anything we’re low o-“ Before her husband could finish she pulled him to her by his red suspenders and kissed his lips, her arms making their way around his neck. After his initial shock wore off he deepened the kiss and it became a little more heated every second. 

The songbird pushed the poet against a wall and continued the long kiss. He began pressing kisses on her cheek, moving down to her chin, then her neck. She let out a small moan and started softly giggling when the kisses became more playful. 

Unfortunately the make-out session was cut short when they heard a bell ring, indicating that the door had opened, that meant Hermes was there since the door was locked. 

“We’ll have to finish this later tonight, Lover.” Eurydice winked and kissed Orpheus’ cheek before walking back upstairs. The poet was left in a love-sick daze, a dorky grin on his face for the rest of the day. 

A/N Ok soooo this sucks heh. Sorry, I haven’t written in awhile. Well, not like this. Fun fact about me I’m actually a poet, a creative writing major to be exact. Kinda hate it and want to change majors but I’m not gonna get too into that. So I’m sorry this isn’t as good as it could be! But I really hope it can suffice for now. 


End file.
